Where Do We Go From Here?
by scarletfever91
Summary: Tony Stark grew up unlike most of the kids in his hometown. He was different. He was odd. None of his peers accepted him as a friend, so he was very lonely. Until she came into his life. Lauren Denver changed 7 year old Tonys life forever. But then at age of 12, she disappeared. He had so many questions, and now he was able to get the answers 22 years later.
1. Chapter 1

CH. 1

In the year of 1985, many 7 year old boys were usually seen riding their bicycles, getting dirty, and picking on the girls that they liked. Anothony "Tony" Stark was rarely seen associating with his peers. It was more common to see him playing by himself and avoiding the boys in his neighborhood whenever he could help it. Despite his father, Howard Stark, being a millionaire and partial creator of Captain America, Tony was bullied a lot for being so different. They taunted him whenever they could because he was much more advanced and unusually quiet. His closest friend was actually somebody much older than him; the family butler Edwin Jarvis. Tony was a very lonely boy with his parents always working or traveling.

It was nearing the end of a hot June day in Long Island, NY, when Tony saw the family of three finally arrive at their new home. Movers had been getting the place settled in for nearly a week now, and he was anxious to see who his new neighbors would be. He was sitting on his own stoop when he watched the family step out of their car. Although the mother looked exhausted, she was a very pretty, young brunette who looked very well put together as she held the hand of her daughter. The father looked like a strong man with brown hair and eyes. Their daughter was a very sweet looking girl, with hair like her mothers in soft curls half way down her back and chocolate brown eyes like her fathers. Tony could hear the girl pleading with her parents to check out the street she would now be living on before it got dark. Her mom didn't look too pleased with the idea but he heard her dad give the okay. She squealed with delight and darted off before she lost her chance. Tony saw her run across the street before he started gathering up the broken "toys" his own father let him play with when he heard the girls voice behind him.

"That's neat looking. What is it?" she asked him while pointing towards the very item in his hand. He couldn't tell if she was teasing him or not.

"It's uhm, it's a model home my dad built but it's pretty much useless," I answered her in my quietest voice, not daring to look at her.

"Useless or not, it's still neat looking. My name is Lauren Denver. We just moved here from Kentucky because my daddy got a new job. I hope I like it here okay enough," she said while staring at the model home in my hands. I found the courage to some how look at her.

"I'm Anthony...I mean Tony. I've lived here my whole life but I'm not too fond of it," I replied to her.

Just as she was about to say something else, Robert Jones came up the street. He was giving me a mean sneering glare.

"Hey new girl, I wouldn't talk to Lonely Tony if I were you. He's a freak!" he said to Lauren. I could feel the heat rising in my cheeks. I should have known better than to think that I could befriend her.

"I think that I'm allowed to pick who I want to be friends with, thank you very much!" I couldn't even begin to believe that I just heard her say that! I heard Robert mumble something as he walked away but she was still here. No way.

"I can see why you don't like this town, with people calling you a freak and all. I'll be your friend if you let me."

-Present Day-

I woke up in a cold sweat with those words, her words, still ringing in my head. I felt a chill run through me as I remembered my dream. No, scratch that, my nightmare. It was 22 long years ago and the memory of her still haunts me. The nightmares have become more frequent within the last year ever since good old Capsicle came into my everyday life. I told her all the stories Howard told me about Captain America, each story leaving her wanting more. I was sick of the stories he told me about the Captain, but seeing the excitement in her eyes made it worth while. If only she were still alive today to see the Capsicle thawed out and very much alive. She wouldn't believe it. I could almost see the excitement in her eyes at the thought.

The chill was back so I decided that anywhere was safer than the haunting memories right now. It was then that I realized that I fell asleep in my lab again; wearing the goggles...again. Pepper will be chewing me out once she sees the marks on my face. It was more than enough evidence for her to say that I'm not taking care of myself. She tends to get very mother-hen like despite her being my assistant and girlfriend. I started to head towards the kitchen for a cup of coffee when I saw Captain sitting at the island with his own cup of coffee and a newspaper. He nodded at me when I walked in but then started chuckling once he saw the marks on my face.

"Oh, you are going to hear it from Pepper," he said to me. I rubbed a hand over my face before shrugging my shoulders. I grabbed my mug and sat in front of him.

"It wouldn't be anything new," I said tiredly to him. I saw his eyebrows come together as he studied my expression. He was another mother-hen.

"Didn't get much sleep, did you?" he asked while studying my face.

"Do I ever get much sleep?" I answered back as I sipped my hot coffee. It was slowly easing away the chill that seemed to cover my heart.

"Are you still having bad dreams?" Steve asked with a concerned look on his face. How did he know that I was having bad dreams? "I have bad dreams myself about my past and present. I know that look anywhere," he said without giving me any time to answer.

He sometimes made it really difficult for me to stay annoyed with how perfect he was. This is the man my father wished were his own son. I've grown to not despise him just because my father preferred him over me. Even though we didn't get along at all when the Avengers were first formed, we have become somewhat friends since he moved out of his apartment and into the Stark mansion. He kind of grew on me, considering how he grew to tolerate me for the most part.

"Yeah, it was a bad dream but I don't really remember it," I gave him a white-lie because I am never really ready to explain my nightmares; to explain who Lauren Denver was to me. I heard him give a 'hmm' while he thought about what to say next. Jarvis' voice rang through the air, making Steve jump in his seat. He was still getting used to Jarvis.

"Sir, Mr. Nicholas Fury is at the door," the voice spoke out to me. Saved by the Fury.

"Let him in, Jarvis," I answered. Steve seemed to drop the topic so I was thankful. We sat in silence while we waited for Fury to be directed into the kitchen by Jarvis. I had my back to the entry of the kitchen while Steve was facing the entry. I heard the footsteps come behind me, so I spoke to Fury.

"What is it this time? Aliens? Terrorists? Angry mob of people?" I asked without turning around.

"You're very funny, Stark," he replied dryly.

"Stark?" I heard a females voice say my name, as if she were confused.

"Yes, this is the great Tony Stark. The royal pain in my ass. I just came to drop off some files for you, and to pick up the Captain," Fury replied to her. I stood, ready to turn when she said to me,

"Holy shit. I can't believe it's you," I smirked at Captain, thinking to myself, 'another fan.'

"I didn't know that you rolled with our fans, Nick. You want an autograph baby?" I said as I finally turned. She was stunning. Gorgeous face and a perfecy hour-glass shape. Long legs too; she could give Natasha a run for her money.

"Good to know that you haven't changed a bit, Lonely Tony," she said coolly to me.


	2. Chapter 2

CH. 2

I think my heart stopped and I felt the air leave my lungs. I have never told anyone about that horrible nickname, not even Pepper. It gave me a very cold feeling. How dare she come into my home and say that? Who the hell is she?

"Excuse me?" there was venom in my voice. She was now giving me a sad, confused look. Fury was giving Steve a quizzical look. I felt my blood boiling and the heat rising to my face.

"Lonely Tony?" Steve asked out loud.

"Don't say that fucking name!" I snapped as I started storming away.

"You either don't remember me, or you don't care because it's been so damn long, Tony," the woman said to me, which caused me to turn back towards her. I waited a moment for her to continue, and when she didn't I waved my arms open impatiently.

"It's me, Tony. Lauren?" My vision started to fade but I felt my eyes grow wide.

"No," I managed to say, "Lauren is dead."

-1990-

She missed my birthday. In the five years that we have known each other, we have never missed a single event in each others lives. She and I were inseperable. She was my best friend, my only friend if you didn't count Edwin. I sat in my big, empty room by myself. I haven't been alone on my birthday in five years. My parents, if you can even call them that, were traveling yet again. Edwin tried to cheer me up by bringing me in chocolate cake and saying, "Maybe she'll stop by later." That was nearly eight hours ago. I was actually upset with her. Did she not come because of our stupid fight yesterday? I had snapped at her because she knocked over my tyrannosaurus rex dinosaur model and it broke. She left, saying that it was stupid to get angry over such a simple accident. At the time I didn't care because I had spent so many hours building it. Now that I look back on it, it was really dumb. I tried calling her a couple of times but nobody answered the phone each time.

A couple of days went by and I still haven't heard from her, nor was she in school or around town. A couple of days went to weeks, and by then their house was empty. No goodbyes, no explanations, no phone calls; litterally nothing. For once in my life, I was completely confused. I had so many questions and no one to answer them. How could anyone answer the questions that I should already know the answers to? And nobody even tried to explain anything to me. When the weeks turned into months, then eventually a one year mark with no answers, the hopes that I would receive a letter or phone call diminished almost entirely. The one thought that I always kept buried in the back of my mind was getting more difficult to ignore. I felt it in my guy, my heart, that the reason why I had received nothing was because she was no longer here. As in there was some kind of freak accident and nobody had the balls to tell me that my best friend, my only friend, was dead. It was the only explanation that made any sense. When I came to terms with it, I held a funeral for my lost friend and then forced myself to move on.

Years went by and I never got a single thing to explain the mystery of her disappearance. By the time I was 15, I entered MIT and graduated with two masters degrees when I was 19. When I was 21 both of my parents were killed in a car crash and I inherited my fathers company. I became Ironman after I was kidnapped and not too long after that, I joined the Avengers; fighting beside Dr. Banner, Hawkeye, Natasha, Thor, and to my surprise, Captain America. Our first task was to fight Loki, Thors' brother and save New York. That battle almost litterally killed me. After that, things began to settle down a little, but I kept having nightmares about her. I dreamt of our memories, I dreamt that she was still alive, but after each dream I would wake up cold, unable to fall back asleep. I didn't understand that after 22 long ass years of nothing, why I was having the dreams now.

-Present Day-

"Clearly I'm not dead if I'm standing in front of you," she said to me. At this point, nobody else was in the kitchen except the two of us.

"Get out. Now," I said coldly as I stormed off to my lab. I heard her call my name but I ignored it. The three of them must of left because nobody bothered me. Good. I needed to be alone right now. I shut my mind off and just went to work on whatever needed to be fixed. I'm not sure how much time passed before I saw Steve leaning against the far wall, waiting patiently. I turned my blaring music down so that I could hear him.

"She told us everything, Tony. It's her, Lauren Denver. Fury had all of the files on her. She wants to talk to you," he said calmly, but he had a worried look on his face.

"Denver?...Where is she?" my reply was slow and quiet but I knew he heard me. I want cold, hard facts. I want proof. I want answers.

"Living room, waiting for you," he answered me before turning to leave.


	3. Chapter 3

CH. 3

I cautiously entered the living room and saw her sitting on the couch. "You have five minutes and that's it," I said as I stood about ten feet behind her with my arms crossed. I saw her jump slightly but collect herself before she stood.

"Tony, it is me, Lauren. I know that you find that extremely hard to believe, but it's true. I disappeared the night before your 12th birthday. That day we had an argument because I knocked over your dinosaur model. I never made it to your birthday or even explain myself because something about me changed-" she started her story.

"Every girl has their first period, ya know," I said slyly. She smirked a little at that.

"Very true, but I didn't have mine until I was 14. Something changed about me, meaning I'm entirely different, and actually still changing. The day that I left your house after our argument, I had a fight with my dad over something I really don't remember. I only remember certain items around me started shaking then exploding. First, a lamp, then our coffee table and even the couch. I didn't know how it happened but my parents-" she paused with a flash of anger in her eyes. I was in complete shock and found myself sitting in front of her on the couch. Unable to say a single word. For once in my life, I was speechless.

"My parents were so freaked out. They were scared of me, their own daughter. Their only child. That same night they abandoned me. They dropped me off at some kind of warehouse in God knows where. I was scared and alone for days when these men kidnapped me. They tortured me for months, forcing me to...use my mind. To make things,...people, explode. I hated it and I was lost and confused. One day they tried to force me to have sex. I lost control, went into a black rage, next thing I knew, their bodies were in a disfigured mess all over. I was ready to kill myself, to end it all when Agent Coulson and Fury saved me. I didn't trust them at first and they understood, gave me my space. Over the years they took care of me, trained me on how to control my mutant gift. As of recently, we discovered that I could move anything with my mind, and burn anything inside out when angry enough. I'm still working on that one."

She seemed to be waiting for me to say something. I still was completely speechless. All of these years, I thought she was dead. But here she is, in front of me. Alive. I got up and pulled her into a tight hug, still saying nothing. We just held each other.

"Can you believe that Captain America is alive and living in my house?" I said after a while. I heard her laugh out loud.

"Actually, I can't. I asked him for his autograph!" she replied, still holding me. I pulled away teasingly and said,

"Oh! So you want his autograph but not mine?" I fake shouted.

"Well, I already met you. It was my first time meeting him. He and I talked a bit; he's a pretty cool guy," she said, "but what I really can't believe is that I'm standing here, reunited with my best friend." She pulled me into another hug. Neither one of us heard her come in until she spoke up.

"Uhm, hello? Tony, who is this?" Pepper asked while standing at the doorway.

"Pepper! Remember me telling you about my friend who I thought was dead? Lauren?" I asked while still standing beside Lauren.

"Oh my God! Is this her?" her eyes grew wide.

"Yes, it is. Pepper, Lauren. Lauren, this is my assistant and girlfriend, Pepper Potts." I said making the introductions.

Pepper just stared at her in shock, disbelief. I myself felt like I was dreaming; I was afraid that I would wake up to that ice cold chill. But she was really here. Lauren Denver was really standing beside me. I let the two talk while I went for a drink. Not because I felt like I needed to be drunk, which was most of the time, but to celebrate instead.

-Lauren's P.O.V-

I watched Tony disappear down the hall as I told Pepper my story. I was worried that he was going to go get drunk or something along those lines. I knew that I should give him his space to figure this all out but at the moment, I couldn't stand to be away from him any longer. Pepper was giving me an odd look before I realized that she had asked me a question.

"I'm so sorry. I'm dazing out. What did you ask me?" I said as I drew myself back into the conversation.

"I asked if you knew where you were going to be staying," she repeated herself. I thought for a moment on how to answer that. I wasn't sure actually.

"She's staying here. I'm not having her out of my sight. We have too much to catch up on and there is plenty of space here," Tony answered for me while standing with a drink in his hand. I'll be $20 that that isn't a Pepsi on ice. There was a brief moment where something flashed in Peppers' eyes but it was gone before I could figure it out.

"Very well. I'll get her a room set up downstairs near Steve," she said as she started to get up.

"No," Tony replied.

"No?" she questioned. Even I gave him an odd look.

"Upstairs, not downstairs," he easily answered.

"But there is only one other open bedroom upstairs next to yours," she said. That flash was back.

"Tony, I'll be fine downstairs," I started to say.

"I want you upstairs next to me. We already spent too much time apart. I've already made the arrangements with Fury," he said in a 'thats final' tone. Well, even if I didn't want to live here, which wasn't the case at all, it looked like I had no choice. Pepper didn't seem too fond with the idea though. She really couldn't say much right now but I have a feeling that she will later with Tony. He and I watched her walk away while clicking away at her cellphone.

"So, where the hell do we even begin?" he asked me with his trademark smirk. He seemed to be oblivious to Peppers' mood. Or maybe he didn't care at the moment.

"Well, I already told you my summed up 22 years of life. Let's hear yours," I offered. We both sat down on the couch next to each other.

"My life story in a nut shell? Hm, let's see. I went to MIT by 15 and by 19 I graduated. When I was 21, both of my parents were killed in a car crash, so I inherited all of this," he gestured to his home and company, "with a few tweaks of my own. About 5 years ago I was kidnapped and had this," he pointed to his signature 'heart', "added because a piece of shrapnel found its way near my heart after an explosion that nearly killed me. I built the Ironman suit because of it. Thus, me becoming Ironman. Uh, almost a year ago the Avengers were formed. But I think you already know that story. I nearly died in that one too," he said while smiling at me. "And now you're here. Thats the important stuff."

"You nearly died twice and you're smiling at me like a moron," I said dryly to him. He laughed at that. It was a good feeling to hear this man laugh.

"Yeah, but I'm okay. I'm in a really good place. Especially right now," he said back to me. And he did look really happy. For a moment or two we just sat there looking at each other, still trying to figure it all out.

"Believe me, I'm in a much better place than I was for the past, how many years?" I said to him. He smiled again and I felt this sudden urge to hold him again; to feel his arms wrap around me and take in his scent. I felt myself blush at the thought and turned away from his smile.

"You look amazing. I gotta be honest," he said coyly. It made me blush more.

"Ha, thank you...I think. You don't look so bad either," I replied back. His smile grew wider.

"I don't look so bad? Baby, I am sexy!" he said while laughing.

"That's the second time that you've called me 'Baby' in less than 24 hours, ya know?" I shot back. Wait a minute. Was he blushing now?

"Yeah about that...Sorry. I didn't know who you were at the time and my, uhm, personality showed a little," he said while twidling his thumbs.

"Your personality showed...a little? Uh huh, let me just say that you have terrible game," I teased him. I heard him give a small gasp.

"I have terrible game! What? Oh no. I have great game. I can get any woman I want!" he replied.

"Oh, I think I know that more than anyone. You're proving it now," we both heard Pepper say. "Her belongings are on their way over now, Sir. I'm heading back home for the day," she said as she walked out the front door.

"Sometimes, I really don't know that I'm doing it. It's just natural for me around an attractive woman," Tony said. He didn't look too bothered by how she left and to make things worse, he was smiling again. In that moment I felt nervous but not in a bad way at all. In that moment, I wanted to have Tony Stark in my arms. We were close to it until Steve came in the front door with a happy drunk Clint. I've met Clint, Hawkeye, before; trained with him too. This was not a side of him that I was used to.

Steve was laughing as he helped Clint inside but I felt a pair of eyes on me. I turned back to Tony, who was biting his lower lip and smirking. He held out a bottle of Jack Daniels and said, "How's about we really get caught up?"

I have never wanted anything more before in my life except when I very first met him and wanted to be his friend. He was the cutest 7 year old I had ever laid eyes on and now here he was, my childhood crush, a grown man with a bottle of Jack and a devilish smirk. I'm fucked.

**Author's Note: Sorry that this chapter took so long to upload. I've been really busy this week, but I have been working on writing and finishing chapter 4. I hope that you guys like this chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

-Tony's P.O.V-

Holy hell my head hurts. It feels like its being ripped in two and there's a bitter taste in my mouth. I don't bother to open my eyes just yet, that would make things worse. I realized two other things before opening my eyes. One, I actually slept, or passed out, in my bed for once. And two, I wasn't alone. I felt a warm body half draped over my chest and torso. This body smelled really good but she felt different than Pepper. Not good. I cracked one eye open and saw chocolate brown hair, unless Pepper dyed her hair this was definitely not good.

"Sir, Ms. Potts is approaching the room. Shall I unlock the door?" Jarvis spoke. Oh fuck, so not good.

"No, keep it locked. I'll be right out," I answered. I all but shoved her off of me and began throwing on clothes all the while cursing to myself.

"Oh my God. What did we do?" I heard Lauren say suddenly. I looked over to her and she was wrapping the sheet around her chest while looking for her own clothes. I stayed silent unsure how to answer her. We both froze when we heard the door handle turning then stop once it became known that it was locked.

"Sir, Ms. Potts is getting the key. May I suggest that you hurry up?" Jarvis said at the same time that I heard Lauren mumble,

"I'm going to hell."

"Atleast we'll go together," I finally said to her. She shot me a death glare then hissed,

"Shutup! This is your fault!"

"My fault? I don't see how this is all my fault. It takes two to tango, Baby," I shot back at her.

"Well, if you hadn't suggested that we have a shot of Jack after every memory shared, we wouldn't be in this mess!" she nearly shouted.

"Sir-" Jarvis said.

"Oh! Like I **forced **you to fucking drink!" I answered back ignoring Jarvis.

"I don't know what's worse, the fact that you actually did it, or that I was waiting for it to happen," Oh look, Pepper's in the room. "Neither of you need to explain anything to me. I've already heard enough," she said. With that she dropped a pile of mail on my bed and walked back out shutting the door. I sighed as I went over to the mail. Bills, bills, a package...

"Are you even going to go after her?" Lauren asked. I looked her dead in the eyes.

"Trust me, she does not want me going to her let alone talk to her right now," I said calmly then sat back down. I could hear her quietly grabbing her things then leave. Everybody always leaves me. I should be used be used to it by now but watching her leave really stung. She hasn't been back in my life for even two days and I already fucked things up.

-Lauren's P.O.V-

It had been nearly three hours since I left Tony's room. I've been hiding out in my room not wanting to talk to anyone. How did I not kill him? Did we even go that far? Being a 34 year old virgin, you didn't really know too much but I did feel a little sore. I wanted to ask him a hundred questions but at the same time I wasn't sure how I would act around him.

I heard a feather light knock on my door and began praying to every God, even Thor, that it was not Tony. I got up to answer but was actually surprised to see who was standing on the other side of the door.

"So, I hear that you're living here now. And apparently, you've known Tony for a lot longer than any of us. Tell me your secret: how do you shake him?" Clint asked while leaning against the door frame. I couldn't help but let out a small laugh.

"Would you like to come in?" I asked him.

"Nah. I actually wanted to see if you wanted to go a couple of rounds like old times. Maybe now you can finally teach me something," he teased.

"You sure that you're feeling up to me kicking your ass? Because I don't know. You seemed pretty far gone last night. How's the head?" I said without missing a beat.

He mocked a look of hurt. "Oh please! I've held drinking contests with Natasha!"

I laughed again but followed him to the gym nonetheless. We walked in silence for a moment or two before he started asking questions. Here we go.

"So how come you never mentioned that you used to be bestfriends with Stark?"

"I didn't think that that information was important while I was being trained," I answered.

"Hm, maybe not. But it is crazy. You two must of crossed paths countless times, but weren't even paying attention," he said thoughtfully. I hadn't even thought of that possibility. And considering where we work, that is a strong possibility. As we got closer to the gym, I saw Pepper by herself. I knew that I should talk to her, even if Tony won't.

"Hawkeye, mind if I meet you there in a few? I have something to take care of first," I asked as I already started heading towards her.

"Go ahead, I'll just warm up then," he answered as he continued walking.

"Excuse me, Pepper? I mean Ms. Potts. Would you mind if I had a word with you. I swear that I won't take up too much of your time," I said to her once I approached where she was sitting. She actually didn't look angry, just really tired.

"Lauren, you don't have to call me Ms. Potts, call me Pepper and sure go ahead," she said gently to me.

"Okay, thank you. Uhm, let me start off by saying how unbelievably sorry I am. I have absolutely no intentions of taking Tony from you. I just wanted us to get caught up with everything that we missed in each others lives. We were having a drinking game, which now sounds really bad, and it must of gotten out of control. I don't remember much after my...I think eight shot? I'm not normally a drinker, its just too dangerous for some, well, like me. And I don't know why I agreed to drink last night, its just-" I said to her but she cut me off.

"Its okay. You're okay. I trust Tony even if he had a slip up last night. He and I had a very long conversation earlier. Now things may be a little awkward between you and him for a bit, but trust me, Tony will fight away all awkwardness and pretend that it never happened. Now as long as this is the one and ONLY slip up Tony ever has with you, you and I are okay. It's better if we just drop it and move on," Pepper said to me.

"You know he's right, you really are amazing. Thank you for forgiving me. And I promise you, that nothing like this will ever happen again," I said to her as I smiled. She smiled back and I let her go back to her work. My childhood crush should stay just as it is. I am not a home-wrecker, and I know that my conscious would never allow me to ever become one. I felt much better after talking with Pepper, especially knowing that Tony talked with her as well. Now I just have to get through getting back to normal with Tony. Normal meaning how we used to be before I disappeared.

As I walked into the gym, after having been directed to by Steve, I noticed two things. One, this gym was incredibly huge. Bigger than the one at S.H.E.I.L.D. And two, Hawkeye was not in here. Actually nobody was. I started to head back out and search for him when I felt something hit the back of my head. I whipped around and saw a nerf gun bullet lying on the ground. But of course. How could I forget that I don't have to see Hawkeye to know that he's here?

"I thought that we were going to go a few rounds?" I asked outloud because I still couldn't see him. I side stepped another bullet but followed where it came from. There he was, perched at the ceiling smiling at me like an asshole.

"I thought that you could use more training on your aim instead," he answered.

My mind lifted both bullets into the air and sent them flying, one to his forehead and the other to his chin before he could block them.

"You were saying?" I asked with my hands folded behind my back. I heard him laugh as he jumped down onto the mats. I missed training with him.

"Okay, so you're good with aim. Point taken. How about wrestling?" he asks me.

I let my mind pick him up clear off the ground then drop to the mat. He began really laughing and said to me,

"I forgot that you almost never fight fair."

"She never did, even as a kid before her insane powers," Tony's voice came from behind me. "Pepper said that you both were here and I was already getting bitched at by Capsicle to practice more on my actual fighting skills without the suit," he added.

"Oh good! Somebody who might actually fight fair!" Clint said from his position on the mat.

"Oh please! You offered me to come, quit crying," I said to him.

He sat up and half glared at me. Next thing I knew, Tony was hopping around him trying to her him to go some rounds.

"You boys go ahead. I'm pretty sure that I don't need practice as much as you two," I said while smirking. "But I think that I'll stay and watch the show," I added insult to injury.

I recieved two sets of glares before they started with hand to hand combat. It turned out to be a very interesting show at first, both holding their own well. Tony got tired after a while, but Clint was still bursting with energy. After about ten minutes of Clint beating Tony, I got bored. I used my own skills to make Hawkeye dangle upside down, which made Tony crack up.

"Alright, alright! I get it, you're bored. So why don't you just fill in for him while he takes a break?" Clint asked while looking at me upside down.

"Break? Fuck that! I'm going back to the lab. Just let Rogers know that yes, I did actually practice on my fighting skills, will ya?" Tony said as he headed out the door. Pepper was right. He did pretend that nothing had happened.

"Hey Lauren? I mean I usually don't mind hanging upside down like a bat but I'm kind of getting light-headed," I heard Clint say. Oops.

"Sorry. Kind of forgot that I left you hanging, _duh dum tss_!" I smirked but let him down gently.

"I've really missed training with you," he said with a warm smile, "believe it or not."

"Funny. I had the same exact thought earlier," I replied. "Although, you and I didn't train much today. I kind of just picked on you."

"No, in a way I did help you train. You shot two nerf bullets at me with no gun. You picked me up, then dropped me. And you held me upside down for like, five minutes. Remember back when you had trouble just lifting me two inches off the ground? Now look at you," he said with a proud look.

"You know, you're right?" I answered back.

"I thought that we established a long time ago that I'm always right?" he started to say but was cut off short when he found himself upside down yet again, only this time he was about ten feet above the ground.

"What was that, Hawkeye?" I asked while laughing at him. He just sighed.

"I can see perfectly down your shirt. Nice cleavage. You usually never show it off," he said to me. I was so shocked that I dropped him, but luckily caught his crash a mere five inches from the ground. Then I dropped him. I felt myself blushing but he just laughed.

"Sorry, I couldn't resist," he said while grabbing his water bottle.

"Is it nice? I didn't even realize that I was showing them off," I answered while he choked on his water. His turn to blush. Interesting.


	5. Chapter 5

-Flashback-

-Clint's P.O.V-

"I've got her in my line of vision, Agent Coulson. Am I to take the shot?" I asked as I held the arrow in place. She was walking with her arms wrapped around her body and shivering. She didn't have very warm clothes on, despite there being snow on the ground and the temperature being about 30 degrees.

"Yes, Hawkeye. Take the shot," I heard the order and let go. The arrow was being sent straight to her left shoulder blade, aimed for her heart. But something very strange happened. It was like the head of the arrow hit a wall about ten inches from its target and dropped. What? Her body whipped around once the arrow hit the ground; her eyes had a wild look in them. I sent a second arrow to her chest but the same thing happened and now I had given my location away. She was looking right at me, with a panicked look.

"Agent Barton, is she down?" I heard Coulson say in my ear.

"No Sir. It's like the arrows keep hitting a wall but I don't see anything. She's spotted me," I answered back.

"Well, take a different approach!" he nearly shouted.

"And get blown to bits!" I said back. But an order was an order. I moved from my spot so that she couldn't see me and thought of my options. We were already aware that she somehow with her mind, can make people and objects explode, so hand to hand combat was out of the question. And obviously she has some kind of force field to block the arrows and more than likely, bullets. What else was there?

"Agent Coulson, I don't think that I know how to take this one out. Any ideas?" I asked into my earpiece.

-Lauren's P.O.V-

Someone is trying to kill me. How the hell did I block those arrows? I had no clue where the guy went but I saw his face. He didn't look much older than me; how old could he be? 13? 14? And he was already an assassin? My best bet is to just run and try to lose him.

As I ran down the next alley, I saw a man in a suit holding a gun, but it wasn't aimed at me. I still panicked and without meaning to, I made the car to his right explode. He didn't even turn towards it, just kept heading straight for me. I felt myself beginning to cry.

"Please, don't come any closer. I don't want to hurt anyone," I begged through tears. I saw the boy come behind him, and I knew that I was screwed. I'm not sure if it was the lack of food, the extreme fear or maybe both, but I felt myself grow very weak. I started swaying back and forth but I could still see them approaching. I saw another man with an eyepatch heading towards me as well. I heard him say, "I don't think that she's any real threat. Just alone and scared," before I blacked out.

-End of flashback-

-Clint's P.O.V-

I was coughing up the water that I almost choked on. I couldn't believe that she went along with my teasing. I never talked like that with her before, even though I've always wanted to. She never did anything sexual and vowed to always stay a virgin. She was petrified that she might hurt or even kill the man that took her virginity. Of course not on purpose. And she never let anyone talk sexual to her; it was an unwritten rule.

"I've never seen you blush before, not even around Natasha," she said softly with a glint in her eyes.

"Yeah, well...you've never talked like that before," I replied.

"In case you forgot, you started it," she said back to me.

Well that was true. I don't know what came over me to make me say what I said to begin with. But I wasn't lying; she had an amazing body. Natasha of course attracted me to her, but we've already been down that road and now we're just friends. It hurt like hell after we broke up and I began spending more time with Lauren afterwards. Somewhere along the road I got over Natasha and moved on. I began wanting Lauren more than anything but she had that unwritten rule and I didn't want to push her away. I just dealt with the pain that I could never have her and hid it from her. Until now.

"Lauren, I need to tell you something and I need you to not freak out until I'm done," I said to her.

-Tony's P.O.V-

As I left the two of them in the gym, the conversation I had with Pepper played in my head.

-Flashback-

I was in the lab with AC/DC blasting not even sure what I was working on. I felt sick and not the hangover kind of sick. It was a weird emotion that I'm not really used to. I think people call it guilt.

"Sir, I hate to interupt but Ms. Potts is asking for permission to come in. Shall I unlock the door?" Jarvis spoke. I had Jarvis lock all entries to the lab because I needed to be alone.

"Yeah, let her in," I answered with a sigh. The sound of the doors sliding open and high heels walking towards me made me turn the music off.

"Thanks. I didn't need more added onto my headache," her soft voice spoke to me. "Tony, I just want to hear what you have to say for yourself."

I sighed again and turned my chair to face her. From the looks of it, she had been crying. That sickness was back. Yep, definitely guilt.

"Okay, do you want the long story or the short one?" I asked.

"I want the truth," she answered with a very serious look. Alright then.

"Shortly after you went home last night, I asked her, how would she really like to get caught up with a drinking game. So don't be upset with her, it was my idea. The game was we take a shot after every story shared and two shots after every memory that we had together as kids. Needless to say, we drank a lot. But I swear to you that it was neither of our intentions to go past the friend zone. It's shitty to say, but it honestly just happened. I know that you don't want to hear the typical, cliche line of "it was a mistake and won't ever happen again," but I mean it. You're too important to me, Pepper. I almost lost you once already and I don't want it to happen again. I know that I don't show it so well, but I love you, okay?" I said to her all in one breath.

She was quiet as she took all of the information in; constantly wearing the same serious expression. I was starting to get a little more than nervous as I waited for her to say something.

"You're impossibly, annoyingly too much to let go of. I love you, Tony and I've already tolerated too much competition in the past and I'll be damned to lose you to a girl from your past. I've put too much effort into making this relationship work for me to give up on one slip up. But so help me God, Anthony Stark, if you ever cheat on me again , I will leave you cold and alone," she finally said. I hadn't realized that I was holding my breath until I let it out in one big sigh. I reached for her to pull her onto my lap and just held her. My grip may of been a little too tight but I couldn't help but feel that she might slip away.

-End of flashback-

As I got closer to the lab, I saw Steve sitting in the living room looking rather frustrated. Pick on Steve or go to the lab? The lab will always be there unless Bruce spontaneously Hulked out, which isn't very likely, so I went with plan a.

"What has your spandex in bunch this time, Cap?" I teased. I saw him glare then blush slightly.

"Nothing that I'm willing to tell you," he snapped back.

"Ooh, testy testy! Come on Rogers. What is it? Did you break the microwave again or is it something else?" I said as I smirked at him.

"Am I ever going to live the microwave thing down? And no, that isn't it," he answered.

"Spit it out already, Cap! The suspense is killing me!" I teased.

"Well, atleast one of my plans to kill you works," he mumbled.

"Captain!" I gasped, "I am in shock that you would even consider killing your favorite person!" I mocked but heard him give a snort then laugh.

"It isn't the microwave...Natasha set me up to play your WII game...thing. And I uhm, well the, whats it called? Paddler? Flew out of my hand, and uhm...hit the TV?" he said with a sheepish look. I couldn't control the laughter that exploded from me at the scene playing in my head.

"This is why I don't tell you things!" he shouted but that only made me laugh more.

-Lauren's P.O.V-

I was speechless. In complete shock. I thought that he was always head over heels in love with Natasha, even after they broke up.

"Lauren, please say something, anything," Clint said to me.

"I-I'm in shock," I said stupidly.

"Well, that much is already obvious, Bombshell," he replied using the nickname that he came up with years ago for me. That name always made me feel like I fit in with everyone else, but hearing it this time made me blush hard. It made me realize that he didn't come up with the name Bombshell for just my abilities, but apparently for my looks as well. I started to think of all the nights we spent talking as if we never needed sleep. I thought back on us training together and him wrestling with me. And only minutes ago, he confessed that he was extremely attracted to me and that he's pretty sure that he is in love with me. See why I'm so speechless?

"I never thought that that would ever be possible considering how much you loved Natasha and how heart broken you were," I finally said to him.

"You're right. I did love Natasha very much, and I still care for her, but I was never **IN **love with her. I was in lust but after we broke up, you and I got closer and everything changed. You made me see things differently, you helped me understand things better. You made me feel weak and strong at the same time. You make my heart race and my thoughts run wild like nobody else can do to me. I should of told you a lot sooner but I was...afraid. I still kind of am, but-" I cut him off when I kissed him hard.

It was like the whole world shut off and the breath was knocked out of my body. I felt completely weightless like I was on cloud nine, but I was being held down by Clint's arms wrapped around my waist. I had never felt like this before and it was intoxicating.

"Well, it is about time already, damn!" Natasha's voice made us both jump but we heard her laugh.

"I was starting to think that he would never tell you. Fury agrees but this means that he and I lost our bet with Coulson. He knew that you two would wind up together," she added with a smile.

"You guys had a bet?" Clint asked but he was still holding me.

"Of course we did, but you made me lose a hundred dollars," she answered.

"I knew that I was gonna win! Thank you Hawkeye and Bombshell. You have made me $200 richer!" Agent Coulson could be heard from the hallway.

I guess I was wrong about the whole world shutting off.


	6. Chapter 6

-Clint's P.O.V-

It had been nearly two months since Lauren and I started being more than friends. Two months and yet she still stops me when my hands wander too far up her shirt or over her ass. It frustrates me because she always gets me hot but then pushes me away. I always stop when she tells me to because I understand why she does it. But that doesn't prevent me from trying each time. I'm only human with the typical male sex drive.

For example, right now. We were at my place (she had been spending more time here rather than at Stark's since we started,) and a movie was playing in the background but neither of us were paying it any mind; especially not me. I was way too preoccupied with Lauren straddling my lap and letting me kiss her neck. She had her hands running through my hair and over my neck and shoulders. It was driving me insane. I pulled her body closer to mine with one hand on her ass and the other over her lower back. When she started breathing a little heavier and slightly pulling my hair, I slipped the hand on her lower back, up to the back of her bra and gently tugged. She still wasn't stopping me and this was the furthest I've ever gone with her before, so I decided to try my luck. I slipped my fingers beneath the bra and pulled at the hook until it came undone. Still pushing my luck, I brought both hands to the bottom of her shirt and slowly eased it up. No way. She actually lifted her arms to help and then worked at getting my shirt off. Wasting no time, I nearly ripped my own shirt off. Once her shirt and bra were both off, she looked me in the eyes, and leaned in for a kiss.

"I think that you've been patient long enough. Thank you for not pushing me," she began saying to me.

"I would never push you to do anything that you aren't ready for," I replied back.

"Clint," she started, "I want you."

She was looking at me with a dark look in her eyes, and her face gave off a soft look. I nodded to her, then cupped her face into my hands and pressed my forehead to hers.

"Baby, I've been waiting a long time to hear that. I want you so bad," I murmured. She bit her lower lip then leaned to kiss my neck. I started running my hands all over her back and then slip them around her front. I felt her grab my hands just as they were about to reach her breasts. So close.

"I am not having our first time on your lumpy couch," she said with a teasing glare. Alright then. Without giving it any more thought, I stood up and made her wrap her legs around my waist, then walked to my bedroom; all the while kissing her neck. She let out a squeal, and then giggled when I dropped backwards onto my bed. I rolled her onto her back and climbed over her body. Finally, I was able to kiss her and taste the skin past her neck. I gave her little nips then butterfly kisses over each bite until I made it to her breasts. I cupped the left one while my mouth played with her right breast. I felt her arch her body into my touches and writhing with each bite and kiss. After getting her worked up enough, I began moving lower down her body; repeating the same pattern: a little nip, then a butterfly kiss. When I made it to her pants, I bit at the button but before going any further, I looked up to make sure she was okay.

She looked amazing with her eyes dark with pleasure and her skin flushed from my touches. She nodded her head as an okay for me to continue. I smiled at her as my hands popped the button and I pulled the zipper down with my teeth. She let out a little gasp and ran her fingers through my hair. I pulled her jeans down slowly, and then hooked my fingers under her panties to pull them down as well. Once she was fully undresses, I sat up and just took in the scene before me. She looked better than amazing, she looked stunning. Her skin looked so smooth, and it gave off a glow. Her curves were perfect in every way possible and she had a light muscle tone on her stomach. Just looking at her lying in my bed completely naked made me grow harder.

"Is everything okay?" she asked with a hint of worry in her voice.

"Of course, Baby. I was just taking in the sight. You are absolutely stunning," I replied to her, my voice coming out husky. I watched goosebumps appear over her skin and her face flushed pink. She bit her lower lip again but reached her hands to the front of my pants and started shaking as she pulled my zipper down. I heard myself let out a low growl and wiggled out of my pants and briefs. I saw her eyes grow wide as she took me in being fully naked in front of her.

"Shit. You're really hot…and big," she finally said. I couldn't help but laugh. My laugh was cut short when I felt her delicate fingers wrap around my length. I gasped and let out another growl. She giggled again but let go.

"Oh, I get it. You're a tease," I said but went back down her body. I worked her until she was writhing and moaning out my name, then said to me in a raspy voice that she was ready. After putting on a condom, I lifted her hips and very slowly eased into her body. (She had already told me what happened with her and Tony. At first, I was upset but eventually got over it.)

Once she let me know that she was comfortable and ready, I worked our bodies together in a perfect rhythm until we were exhausted. When we were done and all cleaned up, I laid down and she snuggled up to my chest and fell asleep.

I had never felt so happy and content before in my life. I gave her a gentle kiss to the top of her head and whispered, "I love you, Lauren," before falling asleep myself.

-Lauren's P.O.V-

As soon as I heard the first snore leave his body, my eyes popped open. I know that I just heard him say that he loves me. I kind of already knew but hearing it out loud made it that much more real. Its not that I'm scared, I just know that as soon as everything seems perfect, too good to be true, it usually is. So do I keep my guard up or go with the flow?

I do know one thing though. Sex with Clint is incredible, amazing. He knows what he's doing and how to do it. I'm no expert at it, but I have to say that they don't call him Hawkeye for nothing. I had never felt that good before and I was tempted to wake him up for more. Sleep finally kicked in before the temptation won out.

When my eyes opened, I realized that it was about noon and I could smell coffee; coffee and the faintest scent of something burning.

"Oh, shit! No!" I heard Clint nearly shout from the kitchen. I got up and threw on my underwear and tank top, then headed towards the kitchen.

"Tell me, Barton. How does one burn scrambled eggs?" I teased him.

"I woke you. I'm sorry, I wanted to surprise you," he replied while tossing the burned eggs.

"You did surprise me. I had no idea that you were such a lost cause in the kitchen. How have you been feeding yourself all of this time?" I asked with a smirk and began pouring myself a cup of coffee.

"A lot of take out and free food from S.H.E.I.L.D," he answered. "How did you sleep?"

"Like a sloth. Are there any eggs left?" I asked him. He gave me a look, then sighed.

"No. Let me take you to a diner, I know one that has really good food," he offered.

"I bet you do," I laughed, "let me go get changed."

Twenty minutes later we were seated at the diner looking at our menus.

"Well hello Mr. Barton, haven't seen you around in a while. Can I get you your usual?" our waitress asked.

"You have a usual? You are a lost cause," I said to him which caused her to laugh.

"He is a very loyal customer. So your usual of the bacon cheddar cheeseburger and fries?" he nodded sheepishly. "And for you, miss?"

I wasn't in the mood for breakfast either so I looked at their burger specials that came with a free dessert. No way.

"I'll take the BBQ burger that comes with the Hawkeye sundae for dessert, please," I said with a bright smile.

Clint's face was priceless. He looked at me, then the menu under the burger specials, then back at me. Our waitress took our orders and walked off. As soon as she left, I busted out laughing.

"All this time coming here and you didn't know that they have a Hawkeye sundae?" I asked him. He was now laughing too.

"No. It must be new. You think that they're onto me?" he laughed.

"Oh gee. I don't know. It's not like you didn't save New York from doom over a year ago or anything. I'm pretty sure that they know who you are, Babe," I answered.

He was smiling at me but just shook his head. I thought about what he said last night when he thought I was asleep. I knew that this was the perfect time.

"I love you too, Clint. I heard you last night and I want you to know that I love you too," I said to him.

But just as he was about to reply, Tony came in the restaurant with Steve, both in full out uniform.

"Loki's back. Hawkeye, do you think that she is able to be any help? We need all the help that we can get," Captain said.

We looked each other briefly in the eye and he nodded his head. This is what Fury and Coulson wanted Clint to train me for. I guess now my turn is up.

"She's ready," Clint said as we both got up to follow the other two. Outside waiting for us was a S.H.E.I.L.D car and driver.

"Suit up Hawkeye and Bombshell, then see me for more information and our plan of action," Steve said in his true Captain America voice. Here goes my chance to prove all of my years of training to the rest of the Avengers.

**Author's Note: I kid you not that I didn't make up the Hawkeye sundae thing. I truly was at an ice cream shop and they had it as a special and I thought it was too good to pass up adding it to my story. Other than that, I hope that everyone likes this chapter. I want to take this time to thank everyone who is following this story and adding it to their favorites. I can't believe all of the people reading my story and actually liking it! Thank you guys SO much! Please stay patient with me as it will take a little while to write chapter 7. I don't want to rush it; I want it to be damn near perfect. I'll try to add in more Tony, Steve, and everybody else scenes, I promise. **


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

Lauren's P.O.V.-

When we arrived on the scene, it seemed as if everything was under control. To any outsider, it may seem that way, but to those of us who do this daily know better. From what we could see on first arrival at Times Square was total chaos. Black Widow, Iron Man, the Hulk and Captain America were in a semi-circle and up above I could make out flashes of lightening, dark clouds, and red and green.

"Are we expecting a storm?" I asked sarcastically.

"We weren't expecting any storms, but the weatherman can never seem to get it right, so what the hell?" Iron Man said through the mask. This was my first time seeing Tony face to face in his full out 'character.' To me, it just proved how much smarter he was than most of us. I smirked at him but didn't catch Clint's' millisecond worried glance between me and Tony.

"I actually forgot that you haven't been formally introduced to Thor yet," Black Widow said to me. As if on cue, said God landed about three feet from where I stood. He was completely mesmerizing.

"Loki is not aware of what he does. He should not be blamed for what he does not know," Thor said in his booming voice.

"What do you mean?" Captain asked curiously.

"I do not know the details fully except that his mind is under some one else's control. He is not aware of his actions," the God responded.

"Well fuck me, do I know that feeling," Hawkeye started, "so what do we do? Can we still take him out? I really want to try our greatest weapon out and not have her time be wasted," he finished while smirking at me. I felt myself blush slightly. I'm not really comfortable being called a weapon.

"I refuse to allow him to be hurt for this time he does not deserve it," Thor said then looked at me. "What are you capable of?"

Every single team member chuckled, even the Hulk, which received a look of confusion to run across the demi-Gods face.

"What isn't she capable of?" Iron Man asked.

"I am able to move anything with my mind however I want. Make literally anything explode, set things…people on fire from the inside out and I have some kind of force field that protects me and anyone within my reach from any kind of harm; like explosions, bullets, fire or whatever," I answered him.

"And where were you the last time Loki was here?" he asked with a shit eating grin.

"Being trained on control. Trust me, I would of caused way more damage than any kind of help," I replied easily.

"Well, I'm pretty sure that I'm not the only one here that is curious of how your powers work exactly. You aren't officially an Avenger, so I can't really order you to do anything-" Captain started to say.

"Hey, whatever you need done or want to request, I'll do it at my best capabilities, Cap," I answered.

"Show us what you got," he said but Thor gave us both a wary look so he added, "without hurting Loki. Just get him under control."

I nodded my head and walked away from the group towards the chaos. I saw what appeared to be fireballs flying through the sky like a meteor shower, landing on any car or building down below, and basically anything within the fires reach. I could hear people screaming and crying out for help at all angles. Through all of that, I was able to finally spot him, Loki, in the air on what looked like a god damn flying saucer. Are you kidding me? I know that they aren't aliens technically but damn. Was the UFO necessary?

I planted myself still in the middle of a street and muffled away all distracting sounds, locking my concentration one hundred percent on Loki. He didn't look healthy at all. His appearance resembled a Hollywood demon possessed movie character to a stereotypical T. My first task was to stop all the fireballs in flight and let them burn out before they reached ground. I felt Loki's possessed mind try to stop me but I blocked it. I lifted my right arm and raised it to where he was in the sky, and then so to speak, let nature take its course. That was always my simplest task. I gained control over his body and began to yank him down towards the Avengers. I felt his mind give me a struggle so I locked him into a temporarily paralyzed state. The rest of my job flowed with ease, almost like it was no more than when your heart beats on its own or when you take a new breath. Done.

I gave his paralyzed body over to the Avengers team and then landed the ridiculous UFO to a safe spot ground level. When I turned back towards the team, Clint and Natasha both had a proud look on their faces, while Captain, Thor, and Iron Man, with the face mask now off, gave me shocked and astounded looks.

"What?" I asked out loud.

"You saved a catastrophe in a mere five minutes, when it took us multiple hours. What the fuck?" Captain said. I saw the rest of the team nearly choke when he dropped the f-bomb.

"I didn't do this on my own at all. It took multiple people to train me on how to focus my powers on just one small object. Imagine how much work they each put in to get me to this point," I answered back trying to draw the attention away from me. They seemed to drop it for the time being and I was thankful for that. As we all headed back towards our designated cars, neither Loki nor Thor were in sight, I heard Coulson's voice.

"We're going to need a clean up crew out here as soon as possible and I want all SHEILD agents to come back to home base immediately.

I haven't even had anything to eat yet. This sucks.

Tony's P.O.V.-

I'm no SHEILD agent but I went back anyway because I wanted as much information on psycho ass Loki as I could get. His antics have got to stop. I was the last to arrive; having to stop at home first to go get everything I left behind. Once I started to walk the long hallway, I heard their voices echo out; the loudest ones were Steve and Lauren. What the hell did I miss? I slipped into the room and stood beside Banner just in time to catch their fight.

"We're already given him too many chances! No more! I'm tired of it!" Steve shouted.

"First of all, you weren't even awake the first time he showed up in New Mexico, so you can drop that," Lauren shot back.

"Regardless if I was there or not, I'm tired of dealing with his issues!" he answered sharply. It was like a tennis match.

"Forgive us for not all being perfect like you, but take a good hard look around this room. Look at each individual and do the math. More than half of us in this room, on this team, were SHEILD's number one enemies. At more than one occasion. We were all a threat. Yet, here we are, playing innocent and pointing our fingers to the wrong. What does that make us?" Lauren said with a cold look. She made a very valid point, so true in fact that nobody offered an argument against it. Some people couldn't even make eye contact with anyone else.

"Those in this room or on this team have proved themselves trustworthy. He hasn't even tried. Why are you fighting for him?" Steve was giving her the look that he gave me during our first encounter together with Loki.

"Because for the longest time, I had nobody fighting for me when I needed help. I was immediately cast off as a threat without ever given the chance to defend myself. I had a target on my back to be murdered," Clint, Coulson, and Fury all at once looked everywhere but at her with that statement, "and I know how painful it feels to be alone, and have nobody on your side; to have nobody to listen to your pain. I'm not saying that he is a god damn saint, but I understand where he's coming from. And we can't even blame him this time at all, considering he wasn't even in control of himself." She said without ever breaking eye contact from him. For a long moment, Captain seemed at loss of what to say.

"So what do you suggest we do with him then?" I knew his silence wouldn't last long.

"Keep him here under watch; not let him go back with Thor. Learn from him," she replied coolly. With that suggestion, everyone turned to Fury who had stayed silent throughout this whole ordeal. He looked over at Thor, who was wearing an unreadable expression. It seemed like they were having a silent conversation.

"Fine. We keep him here under our surveillance for some time, get a feel on him," Fury started to say just as Loki was brought into the room, looking back into focus by Agent Hill. "But you, Agent Denver, will be his designated babysitter."

She gave a quick choked sound but nodded her head and looked over to her newest assignment. Loki wore a Cheshire cat grin and looked her directly in the eyes before he winked. Clint stormed out of the room without saying a word, but I think pretty much everyone was speechless, including me.

"You're all dismissed. Loki, meet Lauren. You try anything funny and she could have you burned to a crisp starting from your insides. It could be a very painful death either way, but depending on her mood she can draw it out as long as possible." Fury said.

You would think that the smirk would drop from his face, because even Thor seemed nervous, but his grin only grew wider.

"I'm going to enjoy this," Loki said looking straight at Lauren who was wearing a very controlled mask. I'm impressed.


End file.
